For better or for Worst
by kyouko68
Summary: Gray finds Natsu dressing up in Lucy's clothing. Gray decides to have a little fun. I dont know why I named it this, I just did. Gray/Natsu


**Here's a one shot I cooked up because I've noticed that Natsu sometimes cross dresses for comedy in Fairy Tail. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><span>For better or for worst<span>

It was a nice cool day in the town of Magnolia and Gray took a stroll through town. He was aware that he was missing his shirt, but he knew that in the time zone from the guild to where he is now it had vanished into thin air.

He eventually came upon Lucy's house. He was about to walk passed it considering to visit or not. He walked passed it, but then walked backwards making up his mind. Just a quick visit. She might have food.

He unskillfully slid down the chimney face first and crashed through the fireplace. He stood up casually and dusted himself off. "Hey Lucy." He greeted. She was turned away from him. She was unusually quiet, but it looked like she was trying to hold in a laugh. He was wondering why she didn't turn around and beat Gray up by now.

"Oh hello Gray. I didn't expect you to come here. I usually expect Natsu because he's so cool! He's the coolest most popular guy in Fairy Tail!"

"Do you have a cold or something?" Gray asked. Her voice sounded weird and she still had her back to him. Gray thought for a moment. Something seems strange.

"Hey…wait a minute! Natsu!"

"Ha! I fooled you!" the boy turned around. He was wearing Lucy's clothes and had on a blonde wig that was similar to Lucy's hair.

Gray busted out laughing. Natsu looked so ridiculous. This is the first time Gray has seen Natsu dressed as a girl. As far as Natsu knew, he has done it many times before but Gray was never there to actually see it.

Gray laughing at him made Natsu blush in embarrassment. "W-what's so funny?" he asked the rolling ice mage. Gray held on to his sides as he tried to control his laughter.

"Hehe, you…you look nice." He said but began to laugh again. "Why are you wearing Lucy's clothes?" he asked the flustered boy. He placed his hands on his hips and huffed.

"If you must know, I was going to give Lucy a surprise again. She doesn't know I'm here so I decided to try on her clothes. Don't I look like her?" he did some poses that Lucy would do if she were trying to be sexy.

It was Gray's turn to blush. He had a great view of Natsu's smooth legs and thighs and he could almost see up the extremely short skirt. Gray chuckled as he yanked the Lucy wig off of Natsu's head. "Hey!"

"Ok, no more dress up." He said. Natsu looked even cuter when he'd blush like that. Natsu was even pouting! Gray couldn't take it anymore. "Take it off, Natsu. You look ridiculous." Gray reached for the edge of his top. Natsu gasped.

"Don't touch me! I can take it off myself." Natsu stepped away from the other. "I just won't because I can tell it bothers you." He smiled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't make me take it off you myself." Gray threatened as he moved closer to him. Natsu took more steps backwards.

"I'd like to see you try- ah!" Natsu yelped as Gray pushed him down onto Lucy's bed. He held him done by his shoulders. "Hey! Get off me you ice bastard!" Natsu hissed. He felt Gray's hand slid up his shirt (technically Lucy's shirt but…). Natsu's breathing hitched as he felt him up. "G-gray! S-stop!"

"What? You don't like it when I do this? What about this." Gray's other hand went up his skirt. Natsu jumped at this.

"Don't touch me there!" he struggled against Gray's hold on him, but the ice mage pressed his body to him so he couldn't move. Natsu felt his face heating up even more. Gray chuckled.

"You don't really want me to stop. You would have stopped me already." He claimed. Gray was right. Natsu did have the power to stop Gray from doing this, but he didn't.

"T-that's because…" Natsu racked his brain for something. "That's because I don't want to get Lucy's clothes burnt."

"Liar." Gray pressed his lips to Natsu's without warning. Natsu's eyes shot wide open. His hands went up to Gray's shoulders to try and push him away, but he couldn't muster up the strength to do so. He couldn't understand why Gray was kissing him.

He screwed his eyes shut and stifled a moan as Gray settled in between Natsu's legs. Gray's lips were so soft and cool; Natsu gradually began to kiss back. His mind raced faster than ever before, making his head ache.

They finally separated for air. Gray attached his mouth to Natsu's neck, biting and nipping. He slid his hands up and down Natsu's legs eventually going up his skirt. "Oh! Your wear her panties too?"

"I h-had to. My boxers would have shown if I didn't." he explained. That was it. _Maybe it was a mistake to dress up in Lucy's clothes. _Natsu gulped.

* * *

><p>Natsu clutched the covers to him. Gray hugged him from behind as he kissed his neck. Natsu didn't really expect any of that to happen. How did he end up sleeping with Gray?<p>

"You ok, babe?" Gray asked huskily.

"This. Never. Happened." He groaned.

"You sound like you didn't like it." Gray replied wittily. Natsu's face flushed darker than it already was. He was right though. Natsu enjoyed every moment of it, but he didn't want to admit it.

"I just hope that Lucy doesn't come ho-" Natsu jinxed in. Lucy stood there dropping her grocery bags with Plue by her side.

"_What the fuck!_" She exclaimed.

"Pun!"

"Ah! Lucy, w-we can explain!" Natsu sat up in the bed. Lucy's expression quickly turned from shocked surprised to killing anger.

"You sons of-why is my clothes ripped and on the floor? Agh! You horny mother fuckers are gonna pay!" she screamed. Both of the males gulped.

**Later at the guild…**

Natsu and Gray were sitting at the table with casts on all of their limbs. Unlike Natsu, Gray had a satisfied expression on his face. "Totally. Worth it." He said.

"I'm never doing that ever again." Said Natsu.

"Which one, cross dressing or-"

"Both." Natsu already knew what he was going to say and he didn't want him to say it out loud even though Lucy knows and is probably telling the whole guild right now. It couldn't be more embarrassing than what it was right now.

"I know you love me." Gray said smugly. "You even said so during-"

"Shut up!" he put his hands over his ears. His face resembled a cherry by now.

"You know, you should dress like a girl more often. It complement's your body shape." Natsu scowled deeply. He was well aware that he loved Gray, but he didn't want to say it out loud nor did he like when he'd tease him like that.

He softly smiled to himself. _Yeah, maybe I should wear Lucy's clothes more often…_


End file.
